


I swear

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Let them swear, lots of the good 'ol f word, they shall say the bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: in which the characters talk about being able to swear





	I swear

**Author's Note:**

> Felinis: I kept thinking about how nobody can swear in tales games really and how bad the cast probably wants to say fuck

It all started with a single stubbed toe after a hard day of monster fighting. “FUCK”

A word that would shatter the group dynamic that they had all culminated effortlessly over time. A word that had been shouted as Karol slammed his toe painfully into the side of a bedpost and hopped up and down sucking in between his teeth. Everyone stared at the young boy who finally awkwardly smiled and sat down on the bed.  “I- sorry. Didn’t mean to… I-uh.”

Estelle was the one to raise a brow and tilt her head. “What are you apologizing for?”

“I mean, swearing is rude and I feel bad swearing in front of you.” Karol blushed.

Yuri nodded and leaned back in his chair. “Honestly, same.”

Estelle huffed and crossed her arms. “Excuse me, but I happen to be able to handle foul language just as good as the rest of you. I grew up reading all the books in the royal library a few of which were nothing but collections of dick jokes. I know what I’m talking about.”

Patty hummed from her spot on the floor as she continued to organize various monster parts they’d hunted that day. “I just figured we weren’t saying anything bad for Karol’s sake.”

“I just figured you guys didn’t want it so I kept my mouth shut most cases,” Rita said as she turned through the pages of her tome.

Yuri looked over at Raven and Judith who were in a game of dice at the moment. “So what're your excuses?”

Judith mused it over as she threw down her dice. “Oh, I just don’t swear that much.”

Raven tossed down a gald coin and grit his teeth. “Yeah, about that also. Come on big money, baby!”

Finally, all eyes turned to Flynn who’d been silently polishing his sword throughout this conversation. “What?”

“Nothing to add on the whole matter?”

Flynn brought in his lips and narrowed his eyes at Yuri. “Just because haven’t said it doesn’t mean I haven’t aggressively thought it on an endless loop in your direction.”

“So, nobody was saying ‘fuck’ just because I happen to be a kid?” Karol puffed crossing his arms. “Fuck you all. I’ve wanted to swear since day one.”

Yuri snorted. “Oh? _You_ wanted to swear. I have been a goddamn fucking saint this entire fucking because I figured I should for Estelle at least pretend to be fucking wholesome!”

“Yeah- well- I always wanted to say fuck but it never seems like the right time,” Estelle shouted and everyone tried to hide a small giggle at the sound of her cursing. “Haha, very mature. The sheltered princess said a bad word. Well, excuse you.”

“Ain’t nothin compared to a sailor’s swearing.” Patty cheered. “I bet ya twenty gald that I could teach you five new swear words in the next two minutes.”

“Do it!” Karol jumped to the edge of his seat eagerly awaiting the new forbidden knowledge.

  A cough broke the small fever that had built as Raven turned in his chair to look at everyone. “Look, I get that saying ‘fuck’ and all that is a nice feeling. Sometimes ya just gotta sit down and say ‘fuckity fuck the fuck, fuck, fuck’ but it’s important ya’ll remember it is very important to demonstrate like Flynn and Judith here some decorum. In public it’s rude ta just swear all the time, but right now we are in a private room where I think it be best to let out all that aggressive swearin we’ve built up inside us.”

“Did the Old Man just make a valid point?” Rita said tilting her head.

Judith clapped her hands and gave an angelic smile. “On the count of three how about we all let it out.” A small murmur rustled around everyone before they settled for a yes.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Patreon Patron Kiki Goodell  
> feel free to follow me at  
> felinisfeloney on tumblr where I talk tales trash and post art


End file.
